


How to Find a Mate for your Wayward (Lonely) Pet

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: DCU
Genre: Ace is still the detective, Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Krypto knows best, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: The story behind their first meeting.





	How to Find a Mate for your Wayward (Lonely) Pet

It’s rather dull this time of day. I sit and watch Clark type away at his strange contraption while waiting for our daily walk to the park.  
The bachelor life does not suit him well. Our place is littered with his old books and research not to mention the piling laundry again. I suppose things could be worse. I’ve heard from Carl, Jimmy’s owner, that at least my pet can both feed himself and me. Jimmy barely has time to eat that “ramen” let alone a full meal but Carl is always fed well. Of course, being a gerbil means less food.  
I sniff and look out the window. This new place in Gotham where we moved is not so bad. Spacious unlike our flat in Metropolis and with a good view of the park. Yet, I think my Clark would be happier with some company. He says I’m all he needs after Lois, but I know the divorce saddened him more than me. Frankly, I never understood what he saw in that woman.  
Then again, human attraction is not my expertise. But, for Clark, I have a general idea. Dark hair is good with nice bone structure and perhaps a man this time. I remember that being a fight between he and Lois about his liking to men.  
I get up from my cushy bed and look out our window. This time of day there are more people walking the streets and I can see them all pass.  
I see a woman stroll by; she’s not too bad, a little fluffy for Clark and with blonde hair. Then I turn to the owners. I gulp. Two hyenas are pulling her on the skates she wears with ease. No.  
The next one comes up. A man this time. Good bone structure with blond hair again. Quite a looker actually. I see his owner. Oh, the energetic Labrador leading him is also a looker. I have hope for a full minute until I see another brown haired man meet up with the blond. They kiss and the answer is a no again.  
Then I see another potential. A woman with dark hair and strong features, but she does not have an owner. And I notice she is with another man.  
Oh, kibbles, this is harder than I had thought.  
I watch more go by and find each wanting. Too young, too tall, much too snooty.  
I glance at the clock. Thirty minutes until Clark takes us on our walk. I should give up and let it go. Maybe being a bachelor won’t be such a burden on Clark.  
I glance outside the window and my tongue flies out. There. Right there walking is the loveliest hound I have ever seen. Slick ebony fur. Strong build and perfect pointed ears. A Doberman worth his chops in gold. Now if only the human…yes, the man is quite a creature. Dark slicked hair, strong jaw, fancy but approachable and with an air of intelligence. A terrific match for me and Clark.  
They’re headed to the park. Good. I rush to the door, but then remember it’s not five yet.  
Bad for Clark because I can’t let this opportunity slip.  
I yell for him to take me out.  
“Hm. Krypto,” he looks at me. “What is it boy?”  
I yell some more and jump on his lap. I have to remind Clark sometimes who’s in charge.  
“You need to go out, uh?” he says. “Whelp, you’re right we should. My brains fried from staring at that damn computer all day. A walk will be good. Get your leash and I’ll grab my jacket.”  
I lick his nose. Clark is such a good boy and I love him with all my heart.

I’ll admit, I never had a true plan in mind. The first priority was to find them and that took some doing with Clark trying to pull the leash back. I pursued on despite my pet’s want to stop and help a cat stuck in a tree. Helping those horrid feline is the only flaw my pet has, which works for my benefit if the handsome pair are of the same opinion of cats as me.  
It takes some doing and asking a squirrel but eventually I find them. Their sitting at a bench near the pond.  
I take a few huffs and walk calmly with Clark behind me. He walks with a straight gait and his strong build helps him look impressive. I know how to look dignified around pure breeds and Clark cuts it despite his farmer background.  
We go and sit by the pond as usual, except I am attuned to the man and the dog. I can see Clark is aware. He glances at the man sitting quietly with a book. I must give the Doberman some credit. I could never sit still while my pet ignored me.  
Anyway, I need to come up with a way for them to meet. I look at Clark’s hat. Without much thought, I grab off his head.  
“Krypto!” he says. He’s not mad because he is smiling. “Come on, hand it over, I brought you the blue ball,” he says temptingly.  
Any other day I’d drop this hat and fetch till my heart’s content, but today I have a mission.  
I wag my tail and shake my head. This always puts my Clark at ease. He attempts to capture the ball but I swoop it out of his reach easily. I run and place it on the bench.  
The Doberman chuckles at me. I swoon a little. He has a deep voice.  
The man looks at Clark. Clark blushes. The man grins.  
Everything’s going up Krypto until the man gets up and walks away.  
I stand there stunned.  
“Got you!” Clark says embracing me. “Enough of my hat, let me throw the ball.”  
Clark throws. I chase.  
“Krypto! Krypto! No, come back!”  
I have to get them back. Clark chases me as I spot them. I run faster than I should and bump straight into the man. He stumbles a bit but the Doberman stops him from falling. I get a glare that could melt fire hydrants.  
“Ace, heel,” the man says to his owner. So, the Doberman’s name is Ace. I like it. Ace’s pet bends down to me and lets me sniff him. He smells nice. A smell I know Clark will love.  
Speaking of Clark he is right behind me. He grabs me by the collar.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again, Krypto. The leash law here is bad enough without you getting captured.” He’s scared for me. Oh, my poor Clark. I comfort him by licking his cheek.  
The leash is hooked and Clark turns his attention to the man.  
“Sorry for this. He’s been a bit overzealous today. I think he hasn’t gotten used to the change yet,” Clark says. He scratches the back of his head, a classic sign he likes the man.  
“I can imagine,” the man says. “New here?”  
“No. Well, kinda. I mean I’ve visited Gotham before on assignment and to the charity balls and stuff. But living here, yeah, its new. Only been a couple of months.” Clark’s rambling.  
I would worry if not for the rapt attention the man is giving him. The Doberman too is giving Krypto a look over. He puffs up his chest for this handsome creature.  
“I see,” says the man. “You’re a reporter.”  
“Right. I work for the Daily Planet. We got bought out by Wayne Media and they were hiring new blood here,” Clark says.  
“I see,” says the man.  
They just stare.  
“My pet finds yours more than satisfactory,” Ace says.  
“Good, because then this would have been awkward.”  
Unlike Clark, I was never one to hesitate. I come up and touch our noses together. 

I understand much later after Clark has moved in with Bruce, oh, that’s the human’s name, that they knew each other from a distance. Clark often went to the charities where Bruce hosted. Lois because of her work ethic always got the interview but they saw each other.

1 YEAR LATER  
One chilly, Ace curls up to me in the parlor room.  
We both watch our pets cuddle up on the sofa. It is quite adorable. Dick, Jason, and Tim, who are Bruce’s adopted pups are playing a board game on the floor. Jason is cheating while Tim is winning. Dick just attempts to keep the peace.  
“I never thought my pet would have a domestic life,” Ace tells me. “He’s never been one to settle.”  
I rub my head against Ace’s shoulder. If he wants to share, then I let him.  
“Truthfully, I feared my Bruce would stay alone forever. He loves the boys very much, but everyone needs a mate.”  
“Hm, glad I chased you in the park that day,” I say.  
Ace chuckles that deep baritone I enjoy.  
“Actually, Krypto, Bruce and I walked by your window every day. My pet had been infatuated with yours for quite some time. Even bought the Planet just to see him as an excuse.”  
My muzzle drops and my tongue hangs limply.  
“Though, he did not anticipate Clark to move here. We saw you by chance at the park the week before and started coming right before you did. Took a while to figure out where you sat though since it was so close to the pond and I cannot track that area,” Ace says. He leans his head down.  
I just gape and stare at him.  
“Krypto, if you keep that up our pets will think you are hungry again, which you are not,” Ace says.  
“W-wait. Bruce wanted to meet Clark then why did he leave?”  
Ace sniffs reproachfully. “He likes to play hard to get. And to be transparent, he was nervous. Most look at my Bruce and think he’s a prime rib steak. He was afraid and so was I that Clark’s the same. So, when he left tactfully—”  
“You mean he turned tail and run.”  
“Tactfully left I did not resist. But then you came running and all Clark cared for was your safety. I think that gave him the courage to speak up,” Ace finishes.  
My tail wags and I feel my heart thump. I couldn’t this dog any more than I do. We touch noses and just lay with each in a moment of absolute bliss.  
The moment is cut when I hear Clark mention my name.  
“-it’s not weird and I like that they’re friends. Do you ever wonder what it means?” Clark asks.  
“I think it is a way of showing friendship, such as when the dogs sniff each other,” Bruce says.  
“No. The nose thing is more than that. I just wish we could understand them,” Clark sighs.  
“Maybe they’re gay for each other,” Jason pipes up.  
Dick gives him a look similar to the one Bruce has.  
“What? Gay animals are real. Like spiders are totally into other spider guys.” Jason shrugs.  
“I think they’re kissing,” says Tim who is looking at us. He’s always been the smartest puppy.  
“Who cares?” Dick chimes in. “Krypto got Bruce a boyfriend and he’s not such a grump anymore so if he and Ace are a couple I’m good.”  
“Christ,” says Bruce.  
Clark laughs. “Never a dull moment.”  
I agree wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day all you dog lovers (and cat lovers too).


End file.
